Secret Admirer
by LovesToWriteWriter
Summary: Nick gets a love note from a secret admirer one day during school. Will he find out who his secret love is?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Summary: Nick gets a love note from a secret admirer one day during school. Will he find out who his secret love is?

Pairings  
Nick/Macy

_ _ _ _

Chapter 1: Love Note

_Dear Nick, _

_I have watched you from afar, you never really noticed me looking. I tried to gain more attention from you but you seem to keep your mind clouded in your own little world. Whenever when your with brothers I can't help but stare. You look so comfortable around them. I love the way you would give a shy smile every now and then. I would try not to giggle whenever you gave a glare at your brothers for a side remark that they made. _

_Your brown puppy dog eyes and your brown curly hair probably made all the girls fall for you. I wish I could tell you so much about how I feel about you. I am never one to show how I really feel or express my feelings.  
_

_That's why I wrote this letter, _

_I'm madly in love with you Nick, I hope some day I'll be able to say those words in person. _

_Love your secret admirer, _

Nick Lucas stared down in his hands at the letter in suprise and shock. His eyes glued down at the love note. He jumped when he felt a hand claps onto his shoulder.

"Hey bro' whatcha got there?" Joe Lucas asked as he peeked over his younger brother's shoulder. Nick folded the paper quickly.

"It's nothing..so um where's Kevin?" He covered quickly hoping Joe wouldn't question about the note.

"Don't think your going to get away with that little question Nick-o, now tell me what you had in your hand and I wont ask again" His older brother stated. Nick's face flushed his eyes went down cast His eyes gazed up and saw a bushy blonde girl walking towards them.

"Hey look there's Stella!" Nick stated loudly with a silly grin on his face, Joe turned around and smiled at his best friend. Nick took his opportunity to make a run for it down the other end of the hall way.

Joe looked over next to him and saw that Nick took off. He groaned and leaned against the lockers. Stella stared at Joe with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I thought I just saw Nick..where did he go?" She asked curiously to Joe. Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He must have taken off, He wouldn't show me what he got from his locker.." The middle Jonas pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Stella smirked cutely at Joe. Her blue sparkling eyes shinned at the boy.

"It's quite obvious Joe" She said. Joe's eyes widened

"Come on Stella tell me!" He said impatiently. Stella sighed.

"It's obvious..he's in love Joe" She stated. Joe stared at her in complete shock.

His younger brother, was in love. He had to find out who that person is and soon.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

End of Chapter 1

Please read and review!

Who Is Nick's secret admirer?

Will Joe find out?

Please stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Nick/Macy

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 2: Pestering Brothers

"For the last time Joe, just leave me alone!" Nick exclaimed as he slammed his locker door shut with a loud slam causing Joe to jump backwards.

Ever since the other day when he got that note Joe and Kevin have been pestering him about it. It was driving him insane, he was so ready to punch the day lights out of them but he kept forcing himself not to.

"Oh, Come on Nick. I just want to know what you had in your locker!Why can't you tell me?!I'm desperate!" Joe shouted as he leaned against the lockers next to Nick. Nick crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. He didn't have to share his personal life with his brothers. He could feel the start of a headache coming.

Joe sighed as he stared at his younger brother. He doesn't understand why Nick wouldn't tell him what he had yesterday. He knew from Stella it could have been a love note or something like that. But he wanted Nick to tell him face to face. He was getting impatient. He knew one day he would crack if he didn't find out soon.

"Hey guys" Stella said to them. She and her best friend Macy stood next to each other. Stella looked at Nick who looked really tired. "Are you okay Nick?" She asked in a worry tone.

Nick gave her a rare half smile, his eyes gazed over towards Macy who was acting all shy and quiet around him which she never did.

"Macy?You okay?" He asked as he stood next to his brother and stared at Macy with worry eyes.

Macy jumped when she heard Nick say her name. She gave him a grin and a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nick. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She said shyly. Nick stared at her brown eyes that usually sparkled whenever she was near a Jonas.

"Would you like to talk about it?I heard talking helps sometimes." He said as he placed a hand on Macy's shoulder noticing that she flinched, he took his hand back sharply.

"Come on Mace..we'll be late for math" Stella said as she placed her hands on both of Macy's shoulders. Macy nodded and hid her face from Nick as she walked with Stella down the hall way.

"Dude, What's up with Macy?" Kevin asked, finally showing up. His eyes focusing on Macy's and Stella's retreating forms.

Joe stared at Nick who kept his gaze on Macy. He waved his hand in front of Nick's face. Nick blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Joe and Kevin.

"So, what's going on between you and Macy, Nick?" Joe grinned madly as he stared at his younger brother's eyes.

"There is nothing going on between me and Macy." Nick stated firmly as he walked down the opposite hallway.

Kevin and Joe stared after him. "There's totally something going on between him and Macy" Kevin said.

"Do you think we should ask Stella?" Joe asked curiously.

"Yes we shall" Kevin said. Joe chuckled as he walked with his brother down the hall Nick just walked.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Please read and review!

Is there something going on between Nick and Macy?

Who knows, Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

Joe/Stella

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 3: Denial

Nick slumped his body into the couch as he arrived home from school, he definitely couldn't stay there anymore. His head started pounding, resting his elbows on his knees he hid his forehead into the palms of his hands. This love note thing was really bugging him. He kept trying so hard to figure out who wrote it, but in the end he'd get no answer.

"Do you want to talk to him?Or should I?" He heard his mother quietly ask his father.

"I think you should. I'm not going at talking girl stuff." His dad said. He wanted to chuckle at that but he couldn't bring himself up to do it. Resting the back of his head on the couch, he sighed quietly as he felt someone sit near him.

"Honey, is there something you want to talk about?" His mom asked as she placed her arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm so sick of Joe and Kevin. They keep bugging me about this stupid little love note that I got out of my locker. I mean, they think it's the first time I ever got a letter from a girl. " Nick rambled. His mom's eyes widened. He groaned inwardly as he just told her about the note. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Oh sweetie you got your first love letter!"She stated as she gave her son a bear hug the best she could muster.

"Mom..can't breath" He said. Sandy relaxed her hold on him. She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. Her little boy was growing up so fast.

"Oh sweetie, your growing up so fast, soon you'll be going off to college, getting married, having your own children. It's all going to come by so fast." She stated. Nick's eyes widened.

"Mom, I'm not ready to get married yet and as for children, I'm not having those for a very long time" He stated.

"I know honey, it's just..after you get out of high school, Frankie is going to be the only one around here. It will be so quiet with out guys around." Sandy said sadly.

Nick hugged his mom." Don't worry mom, I'm not going to go anytime soon. So don't worry about that"

"Nick!" Nick groaned as he placed the back of his head to the couch. Sandy laughed softly and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Nick is it true!" Joe shouted as he entered the house. Nick glanced at him in confusion.

"Is what true Joe?" He asked as he sat up on the couch.

"About you and Macy?, That there really is something going on between you two" The middle Jonas stated. The younger Jonas eyes widened.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, that there is nothing going on between me and Macy" He hissed out quietly.

"Oh, Not true Nick. Stella told me that your in love with her" Joe said smugly. Nick glared at his older brother.

"What?!I'm am so not "in love" with Macy!" Nick shouted. He got up from the couch and walked over to Joe.

"Denial is the first step Nicholas." Joe stated.

"I am not in denial, so why don't you just leave my private life alone and we'll all be happy" Nick hissed in Joe's ear. He bumped his shoulder as he walked past his older brother and up to the bedroom.

Joe shooked his head. "You know I can't allow that Nick, I'll find out from you some day. Even if it means having you admit your feelings for Macy then so be it" He said to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So Macy, is there something going on between you and Nick that you want to tell me?" The oldest of the Lucas brother's asked. Macy the small athletic brunette stared up at Kevin.

"What?There's nothing going on between me and Nick. Why would you ask?" She stated quickly. Kevin sighed as he leaned against the lockers to look at the small girl closely.

"I think there is something going on, come on Mace, you can tell me, you trust me don't you?" Kevin asked as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I trust you Kevin!" She squeaked out as she tried not to blush with the close contact.

"Then, you'd tell me if something was going on between you and Nick?As his older brother it's my duty to know about his love life." Kevin stated. Macy glanced over Kevin's shoulder and saw Nick walking towards them. She tried to get out of the older brother's grasp but Kevin was too strong for her.

"Kevin, what's going on here?" Nick asked curiously. His deep, brown chocolate eyes stared into Macy's soft brown eyes.

"Since there _isn't _anything going on between you two, Macy would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Kevin asked softly. Nick's eyes widened along with Macy's.

"Sure Kevin!That would be great!" Macy squeaked out. Kevin smiled at her with his boyish charm. Macy bounced off as she went to go find Stella.

Nick glared at his older brother. "Dude that's so not cool man, why did.." Nick stated. Kevin smirked.

"What?I took an opportunity, it's not like there's _anything_ going on between you and Macy" He stated. Nick huffed and pushed Kevin out of his way so he could get to his next class.

Nick wasn't one to crack, he was definitely about to start cracking soon.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

End of chapter 3

I hope you guys liked it!

Please read and review!

Is Kevin trying to make Nick jealous?Or is he trying to prove a point?

Find out soon On JONAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Admirer

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

Kevin/Macy

Joe/Stella

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 4: Another Plan?

Nick couldn't believe his brother _asked_ Macy Misa out on a date. Not that he was jealous or anything right? Well who was he kidding? Everyone could tell he was jealous. He knew what Kevin was up to, he wasn't that oblivious He was a three point shy of a genius after all right? Well if he was a three point shy of a genius why didn't he stop his brother before he said those words?He didn't know. Nick knew that Kevin was Macy's favorite Jonas, but he had to find a way to make himself Macy's favorite. And who better to ask than no other Stella Malone?

_ _ _ _

"Stella!" Nick shouted as he ran up the stairs of the fire house. He ran into the bedroom where Stella was helping Kevin pick out an outfit for the "date".

Kevin glanced over and smirked at his younger brother. He could tell that Nick was battling with himself. This was only the beginning.

"Oh, hey Nick. What are you doing here?" Kevin asked as Stella placed a dark blue sweater vest over his muscular body.

"Don't "Oh, hey Nick " me, I'm here to speak to Stella not you" Nick hissed. He glared at Kevin who glared back. Stella sighed inwardly. They act like such children sometimes.

"What's wrong Nick?Does this have something to do with Kevin's date?" Stella asked. Nick's face flushed but he shook it off as he walked over to the blonde girl.

"Why yes it does, I know what your doing Kevin, I know your plan. So don't think I'm that oblivious." Nick stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Nick.." Kevin started. Nick placed his hand over his older brother's mouth.

" You think I'm not capable of getting my own date?Well I'm going to prove you wrong Kevin, I can get a date before you go on your date tonight." The youngest Lucas stated. He turned to Stella with a half smile. "Stella, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" He asked shyly.

Stella stared at Nick in shock. She stared into Nick's eyes. She couldn't say no to the puppy eyes. Sighing quietly she gave Nick a small smile.

"Sure Nick, Just let me finish Kevin's outfit and let me change then we can go" She said softly. Nick smiled brightly and hugged Stella.

"Thanks Stells. Your the best." Nick said as he smirked at his older brother, he walked past them to get get himself ready.

"Stella have you gone mad!What's Joe going to say!?" Kevin stated. Stella sighed, she helped Kevin with his leather jacket that she had picked out for him.

"It's just a friendly date Kevin. I'm just trying to help him out like you are. I want him to realize that he does have feelings for Macy, and I want them to finally get together already." She said. Kevin bit his lip as Stella finished the last touch of his outfit. "And don't worry about Joe, I'll handle it" She stated.

"If you say so.." Kevin said quietly. He really hoped this plan will work out.

_ _ _ _ _ _

End of Chapter 4

Sorry it's sooo short

Please read and review!

Will this plan work?

Stay tuned :)


	5. Authors Note

Hey Ya'll

I seriously need some suggestion from you guys. Since I have writers block and all I could use a few pointers on what should happen in the next chapter of Secret Admirer.

Do you think that :

A)Joe should appear while Kevin and Nick are on their double date?And start a argument?

B)Should something happen to Stella making her have to leave and she asks Kevin to go with her leaving Macy and Nick by themselves?

I hope you guys can help me choose that'd be awsome :)

Catch ya on the flip side guys

MsMrsNickJonas2010


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Admirer

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

Kevin/Macy

Joe/Stella

Nick/Stella

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 6: Nick, Kevin and a Macy

As Nick and Stella arrived at the movie theater, Nick couldn't help but feel a little guilty about asking Stella to go with him. After all everyone can tell that her and Joe have a crush on each other. It was like asking your brothers girlfriend to go out on a date with him to make another person jealous. But he wasn't jealous right?There was nothing to be jealous about. Right?

"Nick?Are you alright?" Stella asked worriedly as she stared at her friend. Nick looked really deep in thought.

"I'm not so sure about this.." Nick said quietly. He turned to leave but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kevin and Macy walking into the room. The sight of Macy took Nick's breath away. He gulped quietly and he placed his arm around Stella's waist. He didn't want his brother to find out he was chickening out.

Macy looked at Nick and Stella and smiled brightly at them. "Hey Nick, Stella,.." She looked down and saw Nick's arm around Stella's waist. Her eyes hardened as she looked back up at the two.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked with jealousy. Nick gave out a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um..well you see Mace.."Stella started, her feet shifted on the floor. A loud beep came from her cell phone.

"This will only take a minute" She whispered in Nick's ear before leaving the three. Nick and Macy stared at each other.

Kevin stared at them, he placed his arm around Macy's shoulders. "How about we go see that movie now Mace?" He asked. Macy kept her gaze on Nick. Both brown eyes staring deep into each others.

"I'm so sorry Nick, My mom want's me to go help her with her shopping, I need to go help her pick out an outfit for her next meeting, " Stella said sadly. Nick stared at her.

"But Stella..." He started but sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully. Stella smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't kiss Macy by tonight I'm telling her about your crush on her no if's, and's or buts." She whispered into his ear. Nick chuckled as he watched Stella walk out of the theater.

"So I guess it's just the three of us huh?" Macy asked as she stared at the Lucas brothers. Nick and Kevin stared at each other. Nick gave Macy a half smile.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked. Macy smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm still her date, so don't try anything funny" Kevin whispered in his ear before they walked over to the ticket line.

This was going to be one interesting night that's for sure.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

End of Chapter 6

I hope you guys liked this chapter

Will Nick finally kiss Macy?

Will he be able to tell his feelings for her?

Or will Kevin try and get in between?

Please stayed tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Admirer

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

Kevin/Macy

Joe/Stella

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 7: Awkward Moments and New Relationships

Kevin, Nick and a bushy brunette sat down in their seats. Nick sat on Macy's right as Kevin as on Macy's left.

"I heard this movie is going to be a real horror Nick," Kevin gave Nick a smug grin. He knew how much Nick hated horror films so that's why he chose it. He looked at Nick who was happened to be really tense.

"You don't like horror films Nick?" Macy asked with a frown.

Nick looked down, he felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe Kevin just said that out loud. That was supposed to be a family secret. A blush raised through his cheeks as he felt Macy's gaze on him.

"It's okay Nick, I don't like horror films either" She whispered in his ear and gave him a reasuring smile. Nick practically melted when he felt Macy's hand on his arm. Nick gave her his rare smile and glared back over at Kevin.

As the room went dark Nick could feel his heart beating faster. There was no way he was going to survive this.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can't believe you said yes Stella!" Joe shouted at the blonde girl who arrived inside the firehouse. Stella sighed and closed the front door.

"I was just trying to be nice Joe, you would have done the same thing" She stated. Joe's eyes softened. He sighed quietly and stared at Stella.

"I'm sorry Stella, It's just..I want Nick and Macy to get together already!It's driving me insane!" He said loudly.

Stella giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There's another couple we have to deal with Joe.." She said softly. Her blue crystal eyes stared into Joe's soft brown ones.

"What are you talking about?Is there something going on between Kevin and a girl that I should know about?" Joe asked worriedly as he stared back at Stella. Stella shooked her head and walked closer to Joe.

"The..the couple I'm talking about is..is us.." She said quietly. She looked at Joe's widened eyes. He gave a nervous laugh and stepped away from the blonde girl.

"W-What do you mean?W-We're not a couple.." Joe stuttered. His eyes gazed down to the floor. He couldn't stand looking at Stella, he knew he was blushing madly but he didn't want her to know.

Stella walked closer to Joe, their bodies almost touching. "Joe, I think you and I both know that, we have feelings for each other, if we didn't have feelings you wouldn't have kissed me at that time before remember Joe?" She asked quietly.

Joe stared at his best friend. He bit his lip and glanced away from Stella's gaze. "y-yeah..I remember.." He said quietly. He licked his lips as he remembered the taste of the blonde girl's lips on his. The sweet taste of strawberry and cherry mixed into one. The apple scented shampoo and the vanilla smell of perfume. He held back a moan by biting his lip harder.

Stella smiled shyly at Joe, She too couldn't help but remember the perfect kiss that Joe gave her for the first time. The mixture of tea and coffee, the husky smell of the other one's body was to good for her. She moved closer to Joe.

Joe gasped when their bodies touched gently. He blushed and looked into Stella's eyes that were shinning and glimmering with happiness. He knew that Stella wanted him to kiss her. His heart pounded against his chest. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He slowly leaned his face closer to the girl in front of him.

Stella made the first move, her lips slowly met Joe's once again for their second kiss. As their lips touched herself and Joe felt a wave of energy flow through them. Joe slowly moved his lips against hers. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm. Stella wrapped her slender arms around Joe's neck and pulled herself closer to the boy in front of her.

The kiss was perfect. But when a perfect kiss comes it always has an end. Stella broke the kiss slowly. She rested her forehead against Joe's and sighed in content.

"Joe?" She whispered softly. Joe's eyes flickered open. He gave her a soft gaze. He placed his hand on the girl's cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Stella,..w-would you like to go out with me..you know..maybe to a movie. Or to a concert or something.." Joe asked. He blushed when Stella giggled cutely.

"Sure Joe," She said. As she placed a kiss on his cheek she hugged Joe. "I have to go, I told Nick that my mom called on the phone when it was really you..so I'll..um see you tomorrow at school?" She asked as she opened the front door. Joe nodded and smiled. He placed a kiss on her cheek before she walked out of the firehouse.

Joe's heart pounded a million miles per hour against his chest. "Wow.." He whispered as he lightly touched his tingling lips that still lingered from the kiss. He slid down against the wall in a mid gaze.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

End Of Chapter 7

I hope you guys liked it!

I tried my best with Joe and Stella, Don't worry there will be more Nick and Macy in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Admirer

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

Joe/Stella

Kevin/Macy

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 8: NACY Finally!

He couldn't help but stare at the brunette that was sitting next to him who was staring at the screen with wide open eyes. He knew he should be paying attention to the screen ahead of him, but he couldn't help but look at the small girl. He thought back to the day he had received that love letter, he remembered how his brothers kept pestering about the girl who gave him that love letter. He still has yet to find the one girl who wrote that letter. He gasped when the realization hit him. The only girl who would ever write him a love letter. His gazed turned to Macy who was still staring at the screen.

He needed to talk to Macy, and he needed to do it alone. "Macy.." He whispered in her ear. Macy looked over at him with a small smile on her face.

"What's wrong Nick?" She asked quietly to him.

"I need to talk to you..in private.." he said quietly. Macy looked over at Kevin who was staring with wide open eyes at the screen.

"Sure Nick..just let me tell Kevin that I'm going to the ladies room" She said. Nick nodded, he got up and walked out of the theater.

"Hey, Kevin I have to use the girl's room. I'll be right back.." Macy said quietly into Kevin's ear.

"Alright but hurry back.." He said softly to her. Macy smiled and walked out of the row she was sitting in and followed the direction that Nick walked out of.

Macy walked into the hallway her eyes searched for the youngest Lucas of Jonas. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Nick!" Macy gushed at the youngest Jonas. She plastered a big smile on her face. She noticed a small hint of a blush on Nick's cheeks.

"Is something wrong Nick?you looked a little flushed?" She asked curiously. She placed her hand on Nick's forehead and gasped when she felt the warmth. "Oh My Gosh your burning up!" She squeaked out.

Nick chuckled quietly and took Macy's hand into his. "Macy..I'm fine, see?" He asked as his face turned back to his normal color. Macy looked down at their hands a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"S-So..w-what d-did you want to talk to me about?" Macy asked nervously. Nick smiled at her.

"I know you wrote that love letter" He stated. Macy froze and looked up at him.

"H-how d-did you know it was me?" She asked, a her face flushed as she looked away from Nick. Nick chuckled softly and he placed his finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I put the pieces together..your the only girl at the school besides Penny, and Amy to actually write me a love letter. And since I ruined my chances with Penny and Amy the only one left is..you" Nick said shyly.

Macy felt her heart beat faster against her chest. Nick found out her secret. Her big secret.

"N-Nick..I.." She felt Nick's hands on her shoulders. She looked up with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh, I never said it was a bad thing Macy, I..to tell you the truth..I..I've had a crush on you for a long time.." He said gently. Macy gasped and looked into Nick's soft chocolate brown eyes. Nick gave her a small smile.

"R-Really?" She asked hopefully. Nick nodded. "Wow.." She whispered to herself.

Nick suddenly felt nervous. His stomach started churning and butterflies swarm all around inside him.

"Macy..w-would it..would it be alright if I kissed you?" He whispered. Macy looked up with shocked eyes. She nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Nick bit his lip, he wrapped his arms around Macy's waist to pull her closer to his body. The feeling of her body against hers was like a shock wave through his system. He fixed the strand of hair that fell on the side of her face. He took in the smell of Macy's coconut shampoo, the smell filled his nostrils, he moaned quietly to himself. The smell was to good for him. He closed his eyes slowly pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started slow, the feeling of each others lips pressed against each others. Neither of them knew who made the next move.

Nick slowly started to move his lips against Macy's. The taste of strawberry was so good. They kissed a passionate kiss. With Macy's arms wrapped around Nick's neck he slowly darted his tounge out to lick the strawberry lip gloss on the small girl's lips.

Macy leaned back and pulled away from the kiss. She didn't want things to go to far. She already felt faint.

"I-I'm sorry Macy...was I going to far?" He asked quietly and sadly. Macy smiled at him and hugged him close.

"I only ever been in one relationship before Nick..I want to take things slow. I'm sorry if I scared you.." Macy said.

"Don't be sorry Macy.." He chuckled softly. "Do you want to go finish that movie or do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry the movie is over with" A voice said from behind. Nick and Macy turned around to see Kevin smiling at them with a goofy smile.

"Well it took you guys long enough!" He shouted with glee as he rushed over to Nick and Macy. He hugged both of them tightly.

"Kevin..can't breath" Nick said. Kevin laughed.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm just so happy for you two love birds" He said with a smile on his face.

Nick and Macy stared at each other with passion. "Yeah..we are too" The both said at the same time, while lost in each others gaze.

This was a start of their new relationship.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

End of Chapter 8

Well I hope you guys liked the story!

Finally Nick and Macy got together!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
